A story of true friends and true loves
by Monkeysbrock
Summary: On Harry's 17th birthday he recieves a letter from his parents. Now he must go through a family tradition of training with his friends. HG RH.
1. Letters

**_Disclaimer_**: I own nothing except Harry's family guardian.

**_Summary_**: Harry gets a letter on his 17th birthday from his parents? Now he and his friends are going to do training? HG RH.

**_Note_**: In this letter James's writing is italicized and Lily's is in bold. In future chapter italics will be used for thoughts unless noted other wise.

* * *

Dear Harry,

We are very sorry you are reading this letter because it means that we are dead. First Harry we want to wish you a happy birthday. You are now 17. We knew we probably wouldn't be here on your 17th birthday, so we wrote this letter. We are very sorry we are not here to tell you what are about to in person. We hope that your life hasn't been too hard. In the envelope that you found this letter in you will find a pin. This pin has the Potter family crest on it. When you are done reading this letter take it out and put it on. This will tell it that you are ready.

You will be going though training. You must tape it once with your wand to send a message to your two truest friends, they will receive a similar message though rather generic and a pin also. Along with your two truest friends the pin will send a letter and a pin to your true love. The magic that causes these messages and pins to be sent is great, so you may feel a bit of magic pulled from you. James says this does not it just feels a little weird. Yes all Potter men go through this training.

This is how all of the Potter me find their true loves, but of course the girl will only train with you if she has met you before. You see when this pin was made (which was a very long time ago) we could not mess with fate so your true love will not receive the letter until they have met you. This is why we got together in seventh year. _Yeah Lily finally figured it out ;)_. **Hey I resent that**. Anyways when you are ready tap your pin twice and it will take you to your training. When your friends and your love have read the letter they will join you.

Now your training, it will be very long and rigorous but your friends and your self will be well prepared. Harry we know the prophecy and know what you have to do so we have recruited some one else to train you other than the family guardian. He will specialize in wordless and wandless magic, occlumency, and legilimency. The family guardian will specialize in sword fighting, archery, potions, physical combat, and many other things. When you are done with this training we imagine you will be the most powerful witch and wizards alive at least you will be.

You see son, you are extremely special you are an heir of Merlin and Gryffindor. You will be as powerful as both of them. This is all you will need to defeat Voldemort. We should also warn you that today you should be careful about your magic. You have just received a lot of power in turning 17. The use of simple spells could cause sever damage. Have fun the training is hard, and we just had the family guardian. But you will do ok. Sirius and Remus survived with us. We will always love you Harry, happy birthday.

Love,

Lily and James Potter

P.S. - Potter men always fall for red heads.

* * *

Harry stared down at the piece of parchment. He picked up the pin and put it on. Harry tapped the pin once and felt a surge of energy and magic leaving him. To send letters and pins to his two truest friends undoubtedly Ron and Hermione. His love, he was afraid to find out, he thought it would be Ginny but he really didn't want her to get hurt, he had to protect her. But if this training worked, as well as it should, there would be no need to. Harry shook his head of these thoughts. He tapped the pin twice and felt a familiar tugging sensation behind his navel.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if this story is any good, please review. I must get 5 good reviews for this chapter before I post the next. Flames are welcome, just please tell me what you think. Most of my chapter will be short but if you review I will update quickly. 


	2. True Friends

**_Disclaimer_**: I only own Ryan Custos, sadly.

* * *

Harry felt his feet hit the ground and he opened his eyes. Looking around he noticed that he was in the clearing of a woods. He heard footsteps coming toward him and he raised his wand quickly pointing at the figure coming towards him. "Put that away boy." The man said. This man looked to be about 40 and in very good shape, with brown hair and brown eyes. However Harry did not move. "Potter, Potter, Potter, I see that you are no different than your forefathers. None of you have been trusting. You would think that at least one would be trusting. What it your name boy?"

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said his wand still pointing at the man.

"Ah well Harry it is nice to meet you." He said sticking out his hand, when Harry did not speak he retracted it. "Your James and Lily's son are you not?" The man asked.

"Yes sir," Harry said his wand lowering a bit.

"Yes you look exactly like James except for Lily's eyes. However, I'm sure you hear that all the time. Ahh yes Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, some of the brightest I've ever had. Anyways, I'm rambling, who do you believe will be your two friends Harry?"

"Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, sir." Harry let his wand drop. _This must be my family guardian._

"Quite right you are Harry! I am your family guardian. It usually takes people a lot longer to trust me. My name is Ryan Custos. You can call me Ryan. Your father and his friends had me hanging by my ankle as soon as they heard something in the woods. Yes I am a legilimis but I won't be teaching it to you because he is much better." Ryan said.

Harry opened his mouth to ask who "he" was, how ever Ryan interrupted him. "Ahh, here come your friends." Ryan said stepping backwards. Then sure enough Ron and Hermione landed in between Harry and Ryan with there backs facing Ryan. Hermione ran forward to Harry and gave him a hug rivaling that of Mrs. Weasley.

"Her-mi-o-ne can't breathe" Harry choked.

"Sorry Harry," Hermione said letting go and stepping back.

"Hey mate." Ron said giving Harry a high five.

"A Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Granger." Ryan said. Hermione and Ron whirled around and drew their wands so fast it almost looked as if they didn't move. "I see that you are like Harry and very quick on the draw.

"Relax guys, this is Ryan Custos, call him Ryan. He is the Potter family guardian." Harry said, which caused Hermione and Ron to drop there wands and stand next to Harry.

" Ah I see the last is on their way now but it will be a little while before they arrive and since their letter has told them everything thing let me tell you some basics. You will be here for four years, and…" Ryan started.

"What! Four years but we have to…"Harry started.

"I know what you have to do. Don't worry, you will be here for four years but because of some complicated magic you will only be gone four hours, and since it is night I believe you are safe. Once again I know what you will have to do and trust me this will help. Ah I see the last has arrived. Mrs. Weasley is it?" Ryan said.

* * *

**_A/N_**: thanks for reading sorry I had to leave a cliffy I won't be updating this till I get at least 7 reviews. I only just got five last time. So tell your friends. Flames are welcome as are anonymous, thanks.

**_Also thanks to my reviewers_**:

justanotherfan756

buffalo1fromSalem

SmilieFace

Xxitsallaboutthepinkxx

lily 101

* * *

Amanda 


End file.
